Come to Bed
by Ravensbaby
Summary: Jadyn and Batista. I suck at summaries.
1. Lost in thought

Come Closer

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only own Jadyn (but DAMN it would be nice to own Batista)

Jadyn sat silent in the room. His sleeping form surrounded by the comforter. It rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing. She stared at him. Of all the people she had come in contact with as a member of the WWE, he was the last person she had expected to fall in love with. They had been put together as a unit for Evolution. Afterall, Triple H had Flair to cheer him on, why not a beautiful woman to cheer the Animal.

"The Animal," she thought as she shifted her legs and pulled them up in the chair.

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard him fidgeting in the sheets to find her tiny figure. His head lifted lightly off the pillow.

"There you are, " he said quietly, " what are you doing over there?'

" I couldn't sleep."

"Well, why don't you come back to bed and lay awake next to me."

She smiled at his invitation as he held up the sheets in anticipation for her soft body to be next to his.

"You're bad you know that, " she smiled as she slid in next to him.

"Only for you," he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her close to him.

She giggled slightly at his playfullness. People would never believe this side of him. The comforting, romantic gentle side he seemed to only show to her.

She felt his hands slowly stroking her hip and upper leg.

"Hey mister you better not start something you can't finish," she whispered to him.


	2. The Games Begin

Thanks SOOOOOO much for the feedback, and I agree it is hard to find a HOT Bastista story, although I have found a few!

Same disclaimer as before, I only own Jadyn. DAMN!

Dave ignored her slight admonishment. He knew she didn't me it. Slowly he slid his hand under the fabric of her shirt and lazyly made cirlces around her belly button. He didn't know why but he had a fascination with her tummy. Slowly his fingers encircled the diamond stud piercing.

" David Scott Batista(I don't know if that is his middle name), " Jadyn said sternly, "did you not hear me!

"Yeah I heard you," he said matter-of-factly, "why?"

"We have to be up at 6:00 AM to meet up with Ric and H."

"Well, " he glanced at the clock over, "as of 3:00 AM, I am "up".

Jadyn looked at him. Thru the darkness of the room she could make out the sleeply half awake evil smirk on his face.

"You are so weird."

Jadyn giggled as Dave began to tickle her. His massive hands cluthing the sides of her petite 5'2 125lbs frame.

"Dave! Stop! Stop! I swear I'm gonna pee myself!"

Thru one giggle Dave captured Jadyn's mouth with his. He knew this would end her half hearted protests. He felt victory at hand when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her body go slightly limp in his arms. A slight moan escaped her mouth as Dave leaned over on top of her.

Breaking the kiss, Dave smiled.

"Still want to argue?"


	3. xtasy

Jadyn's eyes flutterd open. Staring into Dave's big brown eyes, she leaned up catching his mouth with hers. She lightly ran her tongue across his bottom lip as he pulled slightly back.

"I'll take that as a no."

Dave smiled as Jadyn gave him her "Look".

Leaning down he continued to assault her mouth, neck and shoulders. His hands griped her sides softly yet with enough force to move her where he willed. She never was hard to please and please her he would. Slowly he pulled one leg on each side of his body. As he did, he felt her catch her breathe. Her hands lazyly slid down his shoulders to his elbows and under to grip his muscular back. She slowly ran them up and down his spine eliciting a slight shiver and moan from her Adonis. He deepened his kisses and slowly slid his hand to the bottom of her shirt. Ever so slowly he moved the fabric up. Inching further and further to reveal a small section of her naked glistening golden skin. Every inch was followed by a slight brush of his lips, graze of his tongue and comment of how she tasted, smelled and felt. Jadyn's body was know on fire, her every nerve set ablaze by the feel of HIM. She could feel his breath lightly moistening her already glistening body and all she wanted was him. Near her. On her. Inside her.


	4. Shhh not yet

Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews! You all Rock!

Jadyn bit her lip as she felt Dave's hands slid to waistband of her panties. She rocked her hips slightly forward to encourage his advances. She loved how he could take the smallest thing and make it absolutely, agonizingly, seductive. She felt his lips meet the diamond stud in her bellybutton. The warmth of his tongue sliding from top to bottom and in between only caused a moan to escape her mouth, her hands to move to his hair. She slowly ran her hands thru his hair, whispering almost inaudiable words of encouragement. His breath warmed the area between her bellybutton and the top of her panties. She felt a slight graze of his teeth and heard a short intake of breath. He slowly began the removal of her panties. Sliding them ever so slowly off. Inch by inch. Til he was sitting with her ankles on his shoulders.

Dave smiled as he looked at Jadyn. Her head tilted back on the pillow. Eyes shut tight, teeth clenched, her lips curled into a slight orgasm. He took one of her ankles and started his descent, kissing up the inside. She tossed her head to one side, moaning softly. He kissed his way up her inner thigh, only to graze lightly over her "garden of eden" and kiss down her other inner thigh. Jadyn arched her back at the momentary feel of his breathe on her.

"Dave, please baby."

"Shhh," Dave teased, " not yet. "


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks soooo much guys for the reviews!

Dave's head bent to kiss the area between her bellybutton and the top of where her panties had been. Slowly he slid down her body. He felt her breath catch as he slid his tongue over her. Dave lifted on leg, then the other over his shoulders and let himself lean into pleasing her.

Jadyn gentley rocked her hips forwarded as Dave's tongue continued its assault on her. She tilted her and gripped the sheets as he sucked, licked and slid his tongue in and out of her.

Dave could feel Jadyn's body about to explode. Slowly, he stopped and crawled up her body, kissing and nipping as he went. He smiled when he saw the pout on her face. Clearly she had not wanted him to stop. He leaned up and kissed her lips while removing his boxers. Leaning down with her in his arms, he propped himself up on his elbows and slowly entered her. He watched her eyes close and felt her body arch as he began to slowly move in and out of her. She gripped his back and slid her hands down to his butt, encouraging him to go deeper. Feeling Jadyn's persistants, Dave obilged and began to go deeper.

Jadyn layed there. Her body in perfect rythm with Dave's. She felt on fire and every nerve was about to explode. Jadyn felt her body start to tingle. She knew she was about to cum. She titled her head back and pushed against the headboard as her orgasm shot thru the room. Dave's was equally as loud and long.

Rolling off of her, Dave scooped her into his arms. Jadyn, resting her head on his hard earned sweaty chest, gave it a kiss. Dave held her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I swear woman," he said out of breath, " your gonna kill me."

Looking down at her, Dave realized Jadyn had fallen asleep. A content sweet smile on her face.

Slightly laughing to himself, Dave kissed her on top of the head again.

"Now I'm wide awake," Dave said looking down at her smiling to himself.

"Goodnight baby."

He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

THE END


End file.
